1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an in-line skate and, more particularly, to a cushion for an in-line skate.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 331745 is an in-line skate including a frame 1 and two rolling gears 2. The frame 1 includes two walls 11 each including two pairs of apertures 111. Each of the rolling gears 2 includes two levers 21 and 24, two casters 22 and 25 and a spring 23. Each of the levers 21 and 24 includes an upper section, a lower section and a middle section. A pin 27 is driven into the middle section of the lever 21 through related apertures 111 of the walls 11. A pin 26 is driven in the middle section of the lever 24 through related apertures 111 of the walls 11. The spring 23 is compressed between the upper sections of the levers 21 and 24. The upper sections of the levers 21 and 24 can abut the bottom of the frame 1, thus limiting the maximum distance between the levers 21 and 24 and avoiding the escape of the spring 23. However, the lever 21 transfers impact to the frame 1 when the upper section of the former abuts the latter, particularly when the caster 22 bumps a rock. This means poor cushioning.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems in the prior art.